dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuzun
|manga debut = "Great Escape" |Race = Zarbon's race |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 780 |Allegiance = Galactic Bandit Brigade }} is a member of the Galactic Bandit Brigade. Appearance Personality Yuzun is an arrogant and merciless individual, attacking Yardrat without caring about the lives of its people, though he appears to have some honor - as he was shocked that Vegeta would unleash a mighty attack at him with no warning. He prefers not to fight, as shown when he demanded two prisoners weaker than him to fight in his place. Unlike fellow member of his race Zarbon, Yuzun has no issue with transforming into his Monster Form and instead appears proud of the form, claiming Vegeta is done for after he takes it. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Alongside the other prisoners, Yuzun is released by Moro's second wish, they then proceed to take over the facility and re-secure Saganbo's Ship - promptly using it to head to New Namek. Yuzun is later sent to attack Planet Yardrat alongside other former prisoners. Upon seeing Vegeta, he prepares to contact Moro, although his communication device is destroyed by Vegeta's Galick Beam, along with most of his clothes. Yuzun transforms and prepares to kill Vegeta, although the Saiyan makes easy work of him (thanks in part to his experience with Zarbon many years prior), dealing major damage with only a few blows. Yuzun then lifts a large building to throw at Vegeta, although he easily bats it aside. The former prisoner follows up by picking up another large building, this time infusing it with his energy to strengthen the throw. Vegeta kicks the building back at Yuzun, who throws it into the sky after a momentary struggle. Having clearly defeated him, Vegeta offers Yuzun the chance to surrender to the Galactic Patrol, but Yuzun informs him that Yadrat isn't Moro's next target: Earth is. Seeing Vegeta's shocked reaction, Yuzun assumes this is Vegeta's home planet Yuzun then takes his leave and retreats into his spaceship. He mockingly laughs at Vegeta, not realizing that the large building he threw before was falling down and coming down on top of him. Screaming in terror, Yuzun is killed by the explosion along with two of his comrades. Power While no match for base form Vegeta, Yuzun proved able to survive a Spirit Control-amplified Galick Beam prior to transforming. In his Monster form, he took several hits from Vegeta, but was unable to gain any ground. He was also strong enough to lift large buildings in his monster form, as well as infuse them with his energy and throw them at high speed. Saganbo was surprised that Vegeta was able to defeat him in his monster form, saying Yuzun was supposed to be unbeatable in that form. Techniques and special abilities *'Gigantic Rock Throw' - Yuzun tosses the wreckage of a building at his foe. *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Transfer]]' - Yuzun can transfer his energy into objects to harden them, as he did to a building before throwing it. Transformations Monster Form As a member of the same race as Zarbon, Yuzun is able to transform into his race's '''Monster Form'. List of characters killed by Yuzun *Himself - Yuzun accidentally killed himself when he was hit by the energy hardened building he had thrown earlier. *Two Moro Corps underlings - Accidentally killed by Yuzun when hit by the energy hardened building he had thrown earlier. Trivia *Yuzun is named after "yuzu" a type of citrus fruit. **Yūzu (ユーズ), a purple skinned version of Zarbon who appeared as an enemy in Geikishin Freeza, shares the same name pun as Yuzun. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Yuzun Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Bandits/Criminals